greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 9 (Grey's Anatomy)
The ninth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 27, 2012 and ended May 16, 2013. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 24 episodes, ending with a two-hour finale. Summary It's a year of bold new beginnings as your favorite doctors return to Seattle Grace for the biggest challenge of their lives. The plane crash that took the lives of Lexie Grey and Mark Sloan sent shockwaves throughout the hospital. But from the ashes, romance will rise, with each surgeon handling the loss in their own personal way. Meredith finds her groove in the operating room while Derek's hand injury forces him to focus on something other than surgery. And as Mark prepares to say goodbye, Alex falls for someone new, Cristina tries to rekindle the flame with Owen, and Bailey and Ben discover the perils of a long-distance relationship. Plots *Mark Sloan dies after he's taken off of life support. *Meredith mourns Lexie and is supportive to Derek, who may never operate again. *Cristina flees from Seattle and takes a job in Minnesota. *Callie is supportive to Arizona who had to have her leg amputated. *Callie trying to come up with a plan to guarantee a full recovery for Derek's hand. *Cristina comes back to Seattle when her mentor in Minnesota dies. *April and Jackson are figuring out their relationship, but eventually break up. *Bailey and Ben's wedding gets postponed when Bailey has to save Adele Webber, though Adele later dies. *Jackson starts a relationship with Stephanie Edwards, a surgical intern. *Alex and intern Jo Wilson befriend over their pasts. *The plane crash survivors and Callie (as Mark's proxy) are awarded 15 million dollar each. As the insurance company refuses to pay because of a loophole in the contract, the hospital has to pay. *As there isn't enough money to pay, the hospital goes bankrupt. Therefore, a physician advisor is hired to find way to save the hospital money. The ER closes as a saving measure. *Seeing the hospital can't be saved by saving money, it is decided that the only way it can be saved is by having it bought. Pegasus, a company interested in buying the hospital, turns out to completely ruin it. Callie convinces the other doctors from the plane crash to try to buy the hospital themselves. *Much to Alex's chagrin, Jo starts dating Jason Myers, on OB/GYN resident. April starts dating paramedic Matthew Taylor. *Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Arizona, and Callie quit together in order to ruin the hospital's deal with Pegasus. *When the plane crash survivors realize they don't have enough money to buy the hospital, they call in Richard and race against the clock to convince a billionaire to fund them before Pegasus, who's back in, closes in. Cristina tells Owen about their plan and he convinces the board not to make a deal with Pegasus. However, the billionaire decides not to go with their plan, and the interns and other doctors at SGMW plan for what they believe will be their imminent departure. *Catherine Avery surprises the doctors when she reveals the Harper Avey Foundation will fund the plane crash doctors to buy the hospital, but only if Jackson can sit on the board of directors as their representative. *Jackson, doing everything the Harper Avery Foundation wants him to, and Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Callie, and Arizona adjust to their new roles as members of the board of directors, while Owen quits when rumor spreads the Harper Avery Foundation would like to replace him. *Jackson decides the Foundation has to listen to the board and not vice versa. He reinstitutes Owen as Chief of Surgery and the board decides to rename the hospital to "Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital". *The brand new ER with modern equipment opens its doors. *Meredith and Derek find out they are pregnant, and it is later revealed that it's a boy. *Owen bonds with Ethan, a boy whose parents were injued in a car crash. His father is in a coma, and his mother dies because of a brain blead shortly after Derek fixes the brain damage from the car crash. *Three of Bailey's patients come to the hospital with a post-op infection that ultimately kills all of them. The CDC is called in to investigate. Bailey gets angry when she overhaers Richard saying to one of the patient's parents that she was responsible for the infection (he was actually trying to ease them). *Ethan's grandmother comes to Seattle for her grandson, only for her to confess that she can't take Ethan, worrying Owen. *Bailey refuses to operate anymore and shuts everyone out, except for her husband. *Lauren Boswell, a craniofacial specialist, arrives at the hospital to help out with a case and starts flirting with Arizona. *Jason hits Jo during a fight. *A super storm comes to Seattle, forcing the doctors to be creative in the dark when there's a power outage and the back-up generators don't work. *As Owen confesses to himself he'd like to take Ethan, Cristina manages to wake Ethan's father up from his coma. *Matthew proposes to April and she says yes. *Meredith takes a fall on the stairs. *Arizona gives in to Lauren's flirting and cheats on Callie. Callie later finds out about this and, after a big fight, it turns out Arizona still hasn't forgiven her for making the call to cut off her leg. *Cristina and Owen divorce because she knows she won't be enough for him as Owen really wants a child. *Alex confesses his love to Jo and they kiss. *April confesses to Jackson that she loves him and that she won't get married if he tells her not to. *Baby Derek Bailey Shepherd is delivered through a C-section in the dark and Bailey is forced to operate again when Meredith's spleen has to be taken out. *In the basement of the hospital, Richard gets electrocuted, ending the season with his life being in jeopardy. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (24/24) *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang (24/24) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (24/24) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (24/24) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (24/24) *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres (24/24) *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan (2/24) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (24/24) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (23/24) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (24/24) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (24/24) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (24/24) Recurring Guest Stars Prominent Guest Stars *Philip Casnoff as Dr. Mel Barnett *Ethan Embry as Dr. David Moore *Andy Milder as Dr. Darryl Nessbaum *Cullen Douglas as Bob Richardson *Sarah Chalke as Casey Hedges *Annette O'Toole as Madeleine Skurski *Danielle Bisutti as Liz Langer Recurring Co-Stars Notes and Trivia *Grey's Anatomy was officially renewed for a ninth season on May 11, 2012. *This is first season of either Private Practice or Grey's Anatomy in which Shonda Rhimes wasn't the credited writer for a single episode. She revealed in a blog post that this was because all of the writers have worked together since the first seasons, so they all write the episodes like Shonda would do it herself. *It's the first season of Grey's Anatomy in which Kate Walsh doesn't appear as Addison Montgomery. *This is the first season since the premiere of Private Practice in which no characters from one have crossed over to the other, as Private Practice ended its final season with only 13 episodes. *All of the main characters appeared in every episode of the season, except for Mark Sloan, who died after two episodes, and Arizona Robbins, who did not appear in one episode. *The filming for this season was wrapped up at May 1, 2013. *Meredith Grey narrates all voice overs this season, except for two: **Alex Karev did the voice over for The Face of Change. **Miranda Bailey did the voice over for Sleeping Monster. *On the DVD cover, Meredith stills wears light blue scrubs. They normally should be navy blue, as she is an attending as of this season. *Jessica Capshaw's appearances are rather scarce in the first few episodes of the season due to her maternity leave. Episodes 9x01-7.jpg|'Going, Going, Gone'|link=Going, Going, Gone 9x02-8.jpg|'Remember the Time'|link=Remember the Time 9x03-12.jpg|'Love the One You're With'|link=Love the One You're With 9x04-12.jpg|'I Saw Her Standing There'|link=I Saw Her Standing There 9x05-2.jpg|'Beautiful Doom'|link=Beautiful Doom 9x06-7.jpg|'Second Opinion'|link=Second Opinion 9x07-14.jpg|'I Was Made for Lovin' You'|link=I Was Made for Lovin' You 9x08-25.jpg|'Love Turns You Upside Down'|link=Love Turns You Upside Down 9x09-8.jpg|'Run, Baby, Run'|link=Run, Baby, Run 9x10-27.jpg|'Things We Said Today'|link=Things We Said Today 9X11-3.jpg|'The End is the Beginning is the End'|link=The End is the Beginning is the End 9x12-16.jpg|'Walking on a Dream'|link=Walking on a Dream GA-913-11.jpg|'Bad Blood'|link=Bad Blood 9x14-24.jpg|'The Face of Change'|link=The Face of Change 9x15-27.jpg|'Hard Bargain'|link=Hard Bargain 9x16-5.jpg|'This is Why We Fight'|link=This is Why We Fight 9x17-5.jpg|'Transplant Wasteland'|link=Transplant Wasteland 918Promo1.jpg|'Idle Hands'|link=Idle Hands 919SarahChalke.jpg|'Can't Fight This Feeling'|link=Can't Fight This Feeling 920Promo14.jpg|'She's Killing Me'|link=She's Killing Me 921Promo5.jpg|'Sleeping Monster'|link=Sleeping Monster 9x22-1new.jpg|'Do You Believe in Magic'|link=Do You Believe in Magic 923Promo4.jpg|'Readiness is All'|link=Readiness is All 9x24-2.jpg|'Perfect Storm'|link=Perfect Storm Reception DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Ninth Season - Everything Changes" boxset was released on August 27, 2013 in region 1. On November 4, 2013 and October 2, 2013, the DVD will be released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 24 episodes of the seasons, with one extended. The DVD box contains 6 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *Audio Commentaries Special Features Like the DVD sets of the previous seasons, this season's DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Finale Extended Episode – The drama continues to unfold with unseen footage that completes the dramatic ninth season *Happy Trails with James Pickens, Jr. (13:05 min) *The Long Road Home: "Arizona Robbins" – From zipping down the halls in her roller shoes to learning how to walk again, viewers will receive a closer look at the hospital's bubbly pediatric surgeon Arizona Robbins (Jessica Capshaw) as she begins to cope with her new life. (15:20 min) *Deleted Scenes: **"Do I have time to shave?" - Going, Going, Gone (00:41 min) **"Give me that!" - Going, Going, Gone (00:30 min) **"Phone calls are fine" - Going, Going, Gone (01:14 min) **"Cristina's gone" - Remember the Time (01:06 min) **"You should consider ortho" - Remember the Time (00:31 min) **"I'm good guys" - Remember the Time (02:25 min) **"Do it yourself" - Love the One You're With (00:49 min) **"Is she a short person?" - Run, Baby, Run (00:23 min) **"He's got four like that?" - Run, Baby, Run (01:08 min) **"All 150 of us?" - Run, Baby, Run (00:26 min) **"Career down" - Things We Said Today (00:44 min) **"Don't they call you Happy?" - Hard Bargain (00:25 min) **"Everywhere!" - Hard Bargain (00:18 min) **"A super dirty fairy tale" - Transplant Wasteland (00:47 min) **"I just didn't want to step on your toes" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:50 min) **"Kid's a monster" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:35 min) **"Ross, what would be next?" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:32 min) **"We're just collateral damage" - Do You Believe in Magic (00:39 min) *In Stitches: Season 9 Outtakes Gallery Cast Promotional Photos MeredithGreyS9.jpg GAS9MeredithGrey2.jpg GAS9MeredithGrey3.jpg GAS9MeredithGrey4.jpg GAS9MeredithGrey5.jpg CristinaYangS9.jpg GAS9CristinaYang2.jpg GAS9CristinaYang3.jpg GAS9CristinaYang4.jpg GAS9CristinaYang5.jpg GAS9CristinaYang6.jpg GAS9CristinaYang7.jpg GAS9CristinaYang8.jpg AlexKarevS9.jpg GAs9AlexKarev2.jpg GAS9AlexKarev3.jpg GAS9AlexKarev4.jpg GAS9AlexKarev5.jpg GAS9AlexKarev6.jpg GAS9AlexKarev7.jpg MirandaBaileyS9.jpg GAS9MirandaBailey2.jpg GAS9MirandaBailey3.jpg GAS9MirandaBailey4.jpg GAS9MirandaBailey5.jpg RichardWebberS9.jpg GAS9RichardWebber2.jpg GAS9RichardWebber3.jpg GAS9RichardWebber4.jpg GAS9RichardWebber5.jpg GAS9RichardWebber6.jpg GAS9RichardWebber7.jpg GAS9RichardWebber8.jpg CallieTorresS9.jpg GAS9CallieTorres2.jpg GAS9CallieTorres3.jpg GAS9CallieTorres4.jpg GAS9CallieTorres5.jpg GAS9CallieTorres6.jpg OwenHuntS9.jpg GAS9OwenHunt2.jpg GAS9OwenHunt3.jpg GAS9OwenHunt4.jpg GAS9OwenHunt5.jpg GAS9OwenHunt6.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS9.jpg GAS9ArizonaRobbins2.jpg GAS9ArizonaRobbins3.jpg GAS9ArizonaRobbins4.jpg AprilKepnerS9.jpg GAS9AprilKepner2.jpg GAS9AprilKepner3.jpg GAS9AprilKepner4.jpg GAS9AprilKepner5.jpg GAS9AprilKepner6.jpg GAS9AprilKepner7.jpg GAS9AprilKepner8.jpg GAS9AprilKepner9.jpg GAS9AprilKepner10.jpg GAS9AprilKepner11.jpg GAS9AprilKepner12.jpg JacksonAveryS9.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery2.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery3.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery4.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery5.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery6.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery7.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery8.jpg GAS9JacksonAvery9.jpg DerekShepherdS9.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd2.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd3.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd4.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd5.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd6.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd7.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd8.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd9.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd10.jpg GAS9DerekShepherd11.jpg Posters GAS9Poster.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy